Number Seven Cecelia, the Human's Lover
by Princess Falling Star
Summary: Number seven Cecelia was an ordinary Claymore she did her jobs with the average efficiency of claymore. That is until a young man began to follow her. A narrative about her life with that man and the difference he made for her and the things he gave her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore.

-

-

She slashed and the youma fell to pieces. She sheathed her sword and turned to the leader. She told them to pay the black dressed stranger and was on her way. She walked for awhile until she noticed a man was following her. She asked him what he wanted and he said nothing. Satisfied with his answer she continued to walk. He continued to follow her. When she stopped to rest so did the man, no he was a boy. He asked what her name was she told him, it was Cecelia. He told her his name was Tarieto. She told him she didn't care. It was the first time she had really looked at him. His hair was dark and so were his eyes. He was scrawny, not quite out of boyhood and not yet a grown man.

He was annoyingly persistent, Cecelia decided. No matter what he continued to follow her. Every time she thought she lost him he was waiting for her a few yards ahead. He insisted it was pure coincidence that they happened to be going the same way. She insisted that he should stop stalking her if he knew what was good for him. He insisted that he wasn't stalking her. She asked why he continued to follow her and he insisted that he wasn't following her. That man was very aggravating, Cecelia decided.

He had managed to keep up with her for four months before he made his intentions known. He told her one day while she was resting he wanted to be with her forever. She told him he was an idiot to think that. He laughed then said if he was idiot to dream then he was fine being an idiot. She scoffed at his stupidity and told him to stop stalking her. He insisted he wasn't stalking her, he was following her. She told him it was the same thing, and he insisted it wasn't. She narrowed her eyes and told him to leave her alone. He said he wouldn't ever leave her. She told him to get his head out of the clouds and leave her alone. He said no. This man is very stupid, Cecelia decided.

It had been a year when he told her he loved her. She told him to go and find a human woman to settle with. He insisted that wouldn't work. She asked him why. He said because he loved her. She told him to go away. He insisted he wouldn't. She asked him why he loved her. He told her he loved her because she was Cecelia. She told him it didn't make sense. He told her it made sense to him. She snorted in annoyance. He grabbed her hand as she tried to leave. He pulled her to him and kissed her. She shoved him off and yelled at him. She told him to never touch her again. Despite what she said she found herself with unholy thoughts of young Tarieto. This man is rather attractive, Cecelia decided.

Despite how she told him to leave he refused to. He followed her everywhere. When she went into town to do a job he waited outside the borders, though she tried to escape he always found her. After running into another claymore that then proceeded to try to scare Tarieto off he had begun to question her about being a claymore. One day he asked her number, she told him it was seven. He asked if that was good and she told him it was. Her agent who dressed in black warned her to rid herself of the pesky human chasing her tail like a puppy. She told him they weren't traveling together they just happened to be heading the same way. The man was not amused. Tarieto had been the only one to befriend her since becoming a Claymore. He wasn't scared of her, in fact he was in love with her. She had taken a liking to this man, Cecelia decided.

When she had received the black card of an old friend she had to kill her, her friend mocked her softness playfully over letting a human follow her around. She killed her friend as promised. She cried, she cried for the first time in many years. She had been close with that girl and she cried for her sake. That boy that stupid boy jut held her until the tears stopped. He told her to be strong like his Cecelia was. She cried and told him to get lost but as always he refused to obey. He kissed her for the second time. One thing led to another and she awoke lacking her clothing. She needed this man, Cecelia decided.

It had been several months since Cecelia had become a human's lover. She adored him and needed him. They belonged to each other now and forever. They couldn't say vows in a church for obvious reasons but they thought of themselves as husband and wife at this point. They were persistent lovers and acted as lovers did whenever the chance came. Eventually Cecelia knew the organization would intervene, after all they couldn't have their soldiers running off with humans. She would have to fake her death or run away. She found out she was with child shortly after coming to this conclusion. Cecelia didn't even know claymores could have children. They weren't supposed to. Then again claymores seldom found a male willing to divulge in the pleasures of the flesh with them and even if they did impregnate them, the chance of that a baby surviving the battles and injuries were slim to none. He told her husband and they came to the conclusion that she would fake her death. He said she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to. If she wanted to leave him she could. She loved this man, Cecelia decided.

She had it planned out, she would fight the youma and let it break her neck, and she would protect her vitals though. She would take half an energy suppressant to suppress her energy once unconscious, they would think she was killed. They would guess her lover had distracted her ultimately causing her death they would make an example out of her. They plan went by smoothly, her child unharmed by the battle. She was believed dead and they buried her. Her agent from the organization spoke above her grave over how foolish she was. The next day her beloved rescued her. He bought her new clothes and she took a full pill to change her eyes back to normal. He told her this was the start of their new life together. This man would always be there for her, Cecelia decided.

They settled in a small town in the desert down south. They posed a s a married couple and they had their baby. It was boy and they named him Zaki, a name derived from a pair of brother gods, Zaki the god of thunder and Raki the god of lightning. Cecelia was concerned when he was born with unnaturally place eyes and hair, luckily they were dark enough to pass as normal yet he was still odd. Time passed and Cecelia used her suppressants sparingly and stealing more from passing claymores. She had a second son as well, a boy she called Raki to match his brother. Her husband loved them both, and but she feared if her youma blood had affected her precious sons. She loved this family, Cecelia decided.

When her son became a youma tried to kill her in her sleep but decided not to eat her because she would taste bad but her husband did not survive. He was dead and she faked her death too. She was buried and when she was sure they had left she dug her way out and made ready to leave. She took one last look at her remaining child, her beloved Raki and left. She retrieved her sword from her supposed grave. She would travel now; she had her fill as a human. She didn't cry over her loss of husband and children she was trained not to. Her son would be happier with humans than on the run with her and if the organization caught wind of him who knows what they would have done to him. She wanted to cry so badly. To collapse and curse the heavens for taking away what mattered most to her. She decided to stop, she didn't cry even though she wanted to. She missed that man, Cecelia concluded.

She wandered her world for many a year. The season passed by faster then her mind could register. Days blended together into weeks and months the even years. She moved with the season like the tides with the moon. She made her living on the woods selling thing when she needed new clothing scavenging when she could. Her life was a simple one. Yet something felt as if it were missing from her life. She realized it one day when passing through a human town. She saw a mother and her children and she knew what was missing. She missed her son, her remaining child. She head back to the town where she lived as a human. She visited in the dead of night. Her old home was gone. The scent of her son was one. She checked the graveyard and found markers for herself, her husband, and her elder son. Her second son was still alive as far as she could tell. She left before anyone noticed. She needed to find her son, Cecelia decided.

She spent years searching for her son knowing full well he could be dead. She fond leads every so often the most significant was in the holy city when she managed to sneak in. She spent years wandering the countryside chasing after any lead she could get her paws on. One day she had just nearly given up. It had been nearly eight years since her beloved had died along with her elder son. She had collapsed at the top of a mountain, her body was weak she hadn't eaten or slept in far too long. She woke up a day later, a boy was staring at her, a boy with oddly pale hair and eyes. It was Raki her son, he was alive. She clutched at his clothes she began to cry into his clothes. It was the first time she had cried in so long, eight years in fact. He asked her name and she told him, Cecelia. He asked if she was his mother and she told him she was. A girl was with him in a cloak, a girl he called Priscilla. Cecelia knew immediately what Priscilla was, an awakened. Priscilla took a liking to her and dubbed her mother. Cecelia didn't mind at all when Raki explained his reasoning for keeping her. She was willing to keep an awakened being in check if it meant she could see her son smile. She was together with her son again, Raki who was so much like that man who followed her oh so long ago. Her family was a broken one but it was a family none the less. A family of an awakened being, a claymore and a claymore's son. It was her family that she wouldn't have if it hadn't been for that man. She was thankful to that man, for what he gave her, Cecelia decided.

-

-

-

Princess: Basic theory, Raki is the son of a claymore; we've never seen his mother so we can't know. Claymores, they probably can't reproduce but it would be dang cool if they could and I'm sure the organization has tested if they're able to bear children. Raki's different from other humans, they say e smells tastier. I don't know for sure if his coloration is lighter but I'm going off black and white where people are generally portrayed having darker hair and eyes then others. The basic theory is who knows, I certainly don't. Oh and Tarieto, creative failure that name is pure gibberish my brain spouted out after making numerous sounds. Amd Zaki is Raki's older brother's name.......Really its one line where it's mentioned but.......


End file.
